Loneliness Relieved
by NinjaTurtleManiac
Summary: After Turtles Forever, Raphael starts to realise how lonely he is after seeing Casey and Aprils wedding. But what happens after he saves a girl from Purple Dragons and she saves him from being caught by the police...and she turns out to have a green face.
1. First There's Loneliness

Loneliness, it's thought to be one of the worst feelings on the planet or even in the universe. This is what a human says, but a human is lucky. A human can relieve themselves of loneliness when they fall in love or find a new friend. But there are some beings in this world that thought that they could never feel love or companionship because they aren't like everybody else. Humans consider them as deformed, freaks of nature that were dangerous and could never be loved. These beings don't deserve to be treated this way of course, these four beings have devoted their lives to protect not only themselves but the humans that despise them. Believe it or not, these beings that thought that they'd be lonely forever, were turtles. Though none of the turtles were complaining at first, until one day. The turtles best friends April O'niel and Casey Jones got married to eachother and this started to make them wonder how lonely they really were. Though they weren't complaining about companionship of course they had lots of friends, but one of the turtles was effected most of all, Raphael. Raph as most people called him was and still is best friends with Casey Jones, they did everything together. When it was just them two they would stay up for hours burning rubber on their motorbikes. But now Casey has April to look after and Raphael can't hang around him as much.

With more time to himself everytime he has a temper tantrum, Raph usually reflects on his brothers Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo. This then leads to Raph thinking about his closest friends and family, which makes him think about Casey and April again. He was happy for Casey, but thinking of Casey made him think of why he was reflecting in the first place. If it wasn't for Raph, Casey and April would never have met, so shouldn't Raph get to feel the same way that Casey was feeling at that exact moment, love? Raph and his brothers had never been in love before, they didn't even know what a women was until they were eight when Donatello finally finished fixing the television were they saw the two girls on the Power Rangers. This made their sensei Master Splinter convinced that he had to tell his four young wards about the difference between them and women. After that they only met a handfull of women which were either human or alien. Of course, through all these emotions, Raph has never told his brothers how he feels, they would tease him even though, they were probably feeling the exact same way about this subject. Raph had always looked at the bright side of this though, or he made up a bright side. He had always wondered if he ever did fall in love, what would the girl be like? Would she love him back? Would she have the same sort of personality as him? Would she have hair? What colour hair? Would she be a human, or some alien that's into outerspecies dating? But the one question that bugged Raph the most was, will he ever find this girl?

Raph stayed on a hotel rooftop for a few hours pondering these thoughts over and over again. Every time he thought about it he got sadder and sadder. Though he also kept thinking that there had to be a girl out there for him, which mad ehim the slightest bit happier. After about four hours, Raph had only just started to think about going back home when he heard a loud, high-pitched scream. It came as a shock to him, he looked up to hear where the sound was coming from. He heard the scream again, this time he knew where the scream was coming from. It was coming from South of where he was. As he ran towards the scream he heard the person scream get louder and louder, he knew it was a woman screaming because he had never heard a man scream that high besides his brother Michelangelo. Raph jumped over an alleyway and looked down into it with disgust. He saw a quartet of men from the Purple Dragon Gang surrounding a woman lying on the ground trying to crawl away from them. One of the Purple Dragons strutted up to her with a cro-bar and kicked her to the ground. The woman let out a groan as she tried to get to her feet. As she steadied herself, the Purple Dragon with the cro-bar, laughed out loud and lifted the cro-bar up to crash it down on her back. As he started to bring it down, Raph had already jumped down from the roof and got there just in time to grab the cro-bar before it landed on her back.

"Yo pal didn't ya mama ever tell you it's not nice to strike a lady?" Raph said intesely to the guy with the cro-bar. Raph twisted the cro-bar out of his hands and threw it at the other three men. It hit one of them in the stomach and he crouched to the ground holding his stomach. Raph slowly made his way over to the woman who had now crawled over to the corner of the alleyway near a wire fence behind a bunch of garbage bins. "Ma'am, are you okay?" he asked quietly in the nicess kind of voice he could make. The women was wearing a long sleeved, brown coat that was buttoned up over a white skivvy. Over her arms were long, red gloves, she was wearing long, white stockings over her thin, slender legs with black boots and on her head she wore large black sunglasses with a large hat that covered most of her face. When Raph asked her if she was alright she didn't look up to his face but she pulled the hat further over her own face. As she finally looked up at Raph, before she could react on what he was, she saw one of the Purple Dragons pick up the cro-bar, hoist it into the air and bring it smashing down on Raphs shell. Though the woman was upset that she didn't warn Raph before being hit, she forced herself to hide further behind the garbage bins. Even though he was in pain, Raph got to his feet and spun around just as the man was about to bash him again. "Strike one." Raph said aloud, he twisted the cro-bar out of the mans hand, threw it into one of the garbage bins and punch the man in the stomach. Before the man fell he kicked Raph in the stomach. Raph fell to the ground holding his stomach. "Looks like sudden death overtime." the man said reaching behind his back and bringing out a baseball bat. The man hoisted it into the air just as Raphael fell unconsious. Just before the man bashed Raph on the back, the heard sirens and yelling. The man panickly lowered the baseball bat and ran away along with the others including the one that fell to the ground earlier. The woman saw the lights and heard the sirens and she herself started to panick too, she got up on her feet, ran a bit, then turned back at Raphael. She knew she couldn't just leave him there, he saved her life. Now she was going to repay him.


	2. Meet The Turtlettes

Raphael stirred around a bit and slowly opened his eyes. "Ow." he complained, he had a massive headache after collapsing headfirst into the ground earlier. Raph observed the room that he was in. He was in a small room with brick walls, there was a large home-made couch with a patchwork blanket on it, there were a few posters around the room some of animal rights with barbque pictures on them, some of even cartoon of turtles and above him was a wooden shelf with blood red candles sitting on top. Raph looked down of where he was, he was lying on a blue futon with a large white blanket. It was very dark in the room except for a little crack of light that was coming in from the seems to be right on que because just as Raph looked at the door it swung open. In came a shadowy figure, the figure walked over to Raph and kneeled next to him. Raph peered up at the figure. Though he was still only half concious, he could see that this figure had light brown eyes. Though they were only eyes, there was something about them that Raph liked. The figure had placed a yellow sponge inside a bowl of water and placed it on Raphs forhead.

"Are you feeling any better, you've been unconcious for about four hours now." the figure said. Raph had figured out by now that the figure was a woman from her voice, the woman with a very pleasant voice. Raph looked up at the woman again and smiled. The woman giggled, she put the sponge back in the bowl and put it on the ground, then she reached up and lit the candles with a match. Raphs mouth dropped (well went sideways as he was lying on the ground) the woman had long black hair with her fringe dyed red, her fringe framed her green face, yes a green face. This woman that had been taking care of Raph was a girl turtle.

"Ugh, you....you're, you're a..." Raph stuttered to the girl turtle. She smiled at him, then lifted up his head and placed it in her lap. She started to stroke his cheek. When she stopped she picked up the sponge and water again and put it back on his forhead.

"Yes guy, i'm a girl turtle." she said starting to stroke his face again. "Sew me." she giggled. Again Raph kept thinking to himself that her voice was so pleasant. He started to take in every detail of what she looked like, she had dark green skin, though it was lighter then his own, her shell was a sort of sea green. Then he starred back up at her light brown eyes again. He didn't know why or how, but those eyes of hers made him feel happier then usual.

Raph smiled "I'm Raphael."

"Heck of a name." she said sarcastically.

"You can just call me Raph if you want." he said trying to hide his face from hers.

She smiled at him again, "Okay....Raph, i'm Ruby."

"Ruby?....." he asked.

"The person who named us was a retirred mineralogist if you have to know."

"Us?..........." again as if on que, Ruby and Raph heard a bang at the door, in fell

three other figures inside the room. These three were all girl turtles aswell, much to Raphs surprise. The first one to stand up and straighten herself out, had a light, lime green skin and tea brown hair tyed up in a bun with chopsticks sticking out of it.

"You little eavesdroppers." Ruby sighed, "Raph these are my sisters, that's Sapphire...." Ruby said pointing to the girl with the chopsticks in her hair, right now she had her arms crossed staring Raph down like he was being judged for a competition. "That's Amethyst...." Ruby said pointing to another one. This girl turtle had light yellowish-green skin with long snowy, white hair that was done up in a pony tail. "And that's our familys little annoyance." Ruby said pointing to the last girl.

"It's Topaz to you." she said, Topaz had light sea green skin with long, sandy blonde hair that was mostly hidden under a orange and white hat.

The other three girl turtles walked over and kneeled down next to Raph and Ruby.

Though Amethyst and Topaz had expressions on their faces which conveyed that they were curious about Raph, Raph wasn't so sure that Sapphire was so thrilled, he didn't blame her. If Ruby hadn't of saved his life and Raph and his brothers met the girls, Raph would probably been suspicious as to how they only just met girl turtles. That was probably what Sapphire was feeling right at that moment, how come all of a sudden there is a male turtle? Wait till she finds out that there is more then just him.

"We didn't think you were going to make it through the night." exclaimed Amethyst, she pulled back the covers from Raphs stomach and observed the large bruise on his plastron, "You ain't going anywhere with that." she said, "Saph, he'll have to stay here for a while till it heels." she explained to her sister. All of a sudden Topaz started to giggle, "What's so funny Toto?" asked Amethyst.

"Well...." started Topaz, "Ruby said this guys name was Raph, and Sapphires nickname is Saph, get it Saph and Raph." explained Topaz while using her hands to gesture her thoughts.

"Look, there is no point of him staying here, we can hardly feed ourselves let alone another mouth again let alone a male." growled Sapphire.

The other three females glared at Sapphire, "We can't just send him off Saph, he is injured." said Amethyst.

"And he saved my life." Ruby pointed out. Sapphire starred at each one of her sisters before storming out of the room in a huff. "I'll take that as a yes." jestered Ruby, "Wiether she likes it or not."

For the next three days the three caring girl turtles, looked after Raph. In return, Raph promised to drop off a basket of food every week to make up for what rations he ate. Every now and again Ruby and Raph would have small chats about eachothers families, what they did to pass the time and basically about their lives but for some reason, neither of them ever talked about themselves. Both of them felt like they would brag if they talked about themselves. Whenever Ruby was talking to Raph he would get this feeling inside of him, he didn't know what it was, it was a happy feeling, yet he had never felt it before. It was whenever she looked straight in his eyes that he'd get this feeling, it was warm and Raph liked it. Amethyst took one last look at Raphs bruise and found that it was almost gone. She explained to Raph that he could leave whenever he was ready. Raph knew he had to leave, his brothers and Master Splinter were probably worried sick about him. The female turtles were sad that he had to leave as he was the most excitement that they had had in years.

Raph took one last look at the girls. At Topaz, at Amethyt, at Sapphire and at Ruby. Raph could see Ruby had a tear in her eye as he walked out the door. As he just started to walk away, he felt a tap at his shoulder, he turned to find Sapphire, "What did I do now?" he asked.

"You saved my sister, thankyou." whispered Sapphire trying not to show her face to Raph.

"It only took you four days Saph." muttered Raph trying to make a small gest with Sapphire.

"I'm sorry Raphael, it's just ever since.......we came to New York, i've been really, whats the word......cautious in who we associate with, incase they try to hurt my sisters." answered Sapphire.

"Hey, you've got nothing to be cautious about with me and my bros, we'll probably be the ones protecting you's........see'ya." as Raph went to walk away again, Saph stopped him.

"Wait Raph, I know I don't deserve it but there is one favour you have to do."

Sapphire asked.

"What's that?" asked Raphael

"You can't tell anybody about us, or where we live." she finished.

"Not even my brothers, how am I going to explain where i've been?"

"Tell them you've been out on a motorbike trip, with your human friend Casey."

"My bikes back at the lair, they won't believe that!"

"They won't believe you've been with four female turtles either."

"Touche."


	3. Mikey's Smitten

Since the lair was destroyed by Hun and the Purple Dragons after Hun mutated, the turtles and Master Splinter had to stay at Casey's Grandmas farmhouse, for a while until they could go back to New York and find a new lair. Raphael had been in New York that day because it was his turn to scout the old lair for their belongings.

When Raphael returned to the Farmhouse he apologised for not coming back sooner and just said to Master Splinter that he lost track of time, before realising he had to return to the Farmhouse. Master Splinter knew their was a different story behind Raphaels excuse, but he sensed that they would find out what really happened in time.

Raphael spend his days at the Farmhouse moping around and sleeping. "What's wrong with me, why am I getting all worked up about a bunch of girls?", "I wonder what they are doing right now, geese Raph get a grip, it's not like you miss them or anything, it's not like you miss Topaz and Amethyst, it's not like you miss..........." he stopped his train of thought right there, Ruby and Sapphire, both great girls he thought. Ruby, a girl who gave up her time for herself to take care of him and Sapphire, though she hated him at the start, he knew it was only because she was protecting her sisters. Raphael still didn't know why he was thinking this, then he started to think to himself, "As soon as Leo gets back i'm out of here."it was Leonardos turn at the moment to scout the old lair for belongings, Raph said to himself that as soon as he sees the Hauler, he was gone, just as he was thinking this he felt something hit the back of his head, and he heard.....

"Ooops." It was his youngest brother Michelangelo, he had been playing frisbee with his younger brother Donatello for a few hours now, come to think of it Mike and Don have hit Raph in the back of the head a couple of times, accidently of course.

Raphael got to his feet, holding his head and rapidly turned around with other hand clenched in a fist ready to punch his brother in the nose but the microsecond before he hit he heard a beeping sound. Like that of a cars horn. Raph turned to find the Hauler speeding up the driveway to the farmhouse.

"Finally." Raph thought to himself as he jumped on the Shell Cycle and reved out of the farm and towards New York city.

Don and Mikey hurried over to the Hauler to see what Leo had brought back. Leo jumped out of the Hauler in a panic yelling, "DON GET THE FIRST AID KIT QUICK!" he yelled this while racing to the other side of Hauler to the passenger seat.

"Why Leo, who's hurt?" asked Mike very curious as to why Leo didn't just call an ambulance if it was that serious.

"I found this girl unconcious and beaten in the sewer." said Leo reaching in and pulling out a girl in a trenchcoat from the front seat of the Hauler and he and Don carried her inside.

"If it's that serious then why didn't you just call an ambulance dude?" asked Mike.

"If I called the ambulance they would have called and booked a dissection lab." said Leo now starting to get annoyed by Mikes questions.

"You could have ducked out before they saw you bro." said Mike watching Don and Leo lay the girl on the couch.

"I wasn't talking about them seeing me Mikey." said Leo looking at his little brother. Leonardo turned to the unconcious girl on the couch and he slowly and softly pulled back the hood of the trenchcoat to reveal a green face.........with blonde hair..........

.....In New York.....

After going to the shops to buy some food, Raph headed his way dback to the where the girls live. When he got their he examined their place. It was an abandoned building that was rusted and old and it looked like a bunch of cars crashed into it more then once. Raphael walked up to the door which was already open, probably for about twenty years as their was no door there anyway. As soon as Raph walked through the door he saw Sapphire crying, Ruby trying to comfort her and Amethyst pacing back and forth. As soon as Amethyst saw Raph she ran over and hugged him, "Thank god it's you Raphael, we need your help".

Raph walked over to Ruby and Sapphire, "What'd I miss?" Ruby jumped up and hugged Raphael, making her blush a little.

"Ugghh yeah, Topaz is missing." Ruby explained trying to hide her red face from Raph.

"Missing?" said Raph slightly confused."

"It's all my fault if I had gone myself, she'd be alright...... two days ago Topaz went to find a new place to live because this place is being torn down in two weeks and she never came back." said Sapphire trying to hold back another waterfall of tears.

.....Casey's Grandmas Farmhouse.....

The girl turtle stayed unconsious for hours and each of the three boys took turns looking after her, keeping the fire going to keep her warm and being their to calm her when she wakes up. At the moment it was Mikes turn to watch her. Mike sat on a stool behind the arm rest of the couch gazing at her with a warm smile on his face. He starred at her blonde hair wondering what it feels like, probably silky and smooth. He starred at her eyes wondering what colour they were and if they sparkled. He looked down her face and saw her lips and sat wondering what it would feel like....if he kissed her. _'Forget about it Mike' _he thought to himself. Mike switched the tracks of his train of thought and looked at her hands, they were so small compared to his hands, he wondered if she would ever let him hold her hand and feel her fingers inbetween his own. Mike leaned of over and picked up her hand, it was warm and scaley like his own, but her scales were really really small compared to his. Weird, Mike could have sworn he felt her fingers move, he pearred down to her face and saw her blue eyes open and starring at him. Mike let go of her hand and ducked behind the couch.

"Wait, who are you?" said the girl leaning over the side of the couch. Her blonde hair dangled down and tickled the top of Mikeys head. Michelangelo sat up and looked at her face...and her eyes, they were really light blue and they sparkled like stars. For a minute Mike just stould their gawking at her with a dreamy look in his eyes until the girl flicked her fingers infront of his eyes, "Hello."

"Ughhh, sorry ugh my name is Michelangelo." he said reaching out for her hand and placing a small kiss on it, "But you can call me Mike....and what might your name be?"

The girl turtle giggled and held the hand that Mikey kissed, "My name is Topaz."


	4. Secret Revealed

Topaz and Mikey spent the entire night talking to each other before Mikey finally asked, "Hey, I forgot to ask, are you thirsty, hungry, under-medicated?"

Topaz laughed, "Well I am a little thirsty."

"Water, coke, milk...?"

"Coke."

"No problemo, be back in a sec." said Mikey rushing into the kitchen. Just as he closed the door Leonardo and Donatello walked through the door with groceries.

"Woah, she's awake." said Leonardo putting the groceries on the table.

"Hi, I'm Topaz." said Topaz. They were all quiet for a minute.

"Not to interrupt this insane conversation going on but Topaz, do you mind telling us why Leo found you in the sewer unconscious." asked Don.

"Oh, well I was searching for a new place to live and found a place too. But you try running back through the entire city in rush hour, so I had to take the sewer through the city. I was running on the side of the sewer because there was a lot of water rushing through the floor of the sewer. While I was running I slipped and fell down a ladder and crashed onto the sewer level below me. And I guess you found me shortly after that."

"And you hardly have a scratch on you." quoted Leo.

"Well I didn't want to mention it but my leg really hurts." said Topaz.

Don walked over and sat by her side just as she started to take off her long, brown coat. He sat there mouth agape as he knew that he was watching a girl take of her clothes. She started to take off her leg warmers letting out a small wince of pain. Topaz pulled off the leg warmer on her left leg to reveal a large open wound bleeding on her leg. Just as she saw it herself, Mikey walked in with the drinks and saw the massive wound on her leg. "Ewwwwwwwwwwwwww." yelled Mikey as he forced himself not to throw up in front of Topaz.

Back in New York, Raph and the remaining Turtlettes were planning to search the city to look for Topaz. But Raphael was dead set against letting the girls walk through the city on their own.

"I've heard your story babe, you three don't know the city, i've lived here all my life I know it like the back of my hand...how..." said Raph.

"If the next words out of your mouth are 'how long has that been there' I'll slap you in da' face." threatened Ruby.

"Raphael, we know a lot of the city, we can search parts of it..." started Amethyst.

"But nothing, I'll go get my brothers and with our vehicles we can search the city easy." said Raph.

"But that'll mean you have to tell them about us and you promised you wouldn't tell them about us." exclaimed Saph.

"We have no choice Saph, I'm not letting you three out on the streets and I can't look for her by myself."

Sapphire took a deep breath and paced for a minute, "Alright."

"Here, I'll contact you on this when I find her." Raph handed Saph his Turtle Com. When giving it to her their hands touched and they both noticed it. Sapphire and Raph starred at each other for a second then took the Turtle Com from his hand.

At that Raph took off out the door but not before saying, "I promise I'll find her, see ya's."

Raph drove all night back to the farmhouse thinking about the Turtlettes; Topaz, the funny little sister that he promised to find in a city of thirty million, Amethyst, the albino that who wants to spread her feelings around like a hippie, Ruby, a bashful, caring, drop dead gorgeous girl that to top it off, is very caring and Sapphire a girl he didn't expect to care for him at first. But there was something that kept to Raphs mind, when their hands touched they had a moment. One of those moments that makes you get butterflies in your stomach and you feel lighter than air.

"Stay focused Raph!" his mind said.

Raph turned into the driveway of the farmhouse and parked the BattleShell next to the rubble of wood where the barn used to be. As he walked on the patio he noticed strange shadow figures through the curtains. He could see his three brothers and Master Splinter through the window but there was another figure, maybe April was there too.

Raph turned the handle and opened the door to find his brothers, Master Splinter and Topaz?

"Topaz?" he yelled.

"Hi Raph...oops." said Topaz accidently.

The other occupants in the room starred confusedly at the greeting, "You two know each other?" asked Leo.

"Topaz." said Raph sounding frustrated.

"My bad." said Topaz innocently.

For the next hour Raph and Topaz explained to his brothers about rescuing Ruby, Ruby rescuing him and Topaz's sister making him promise not to tell them about the girls.

"So that's why you were so late coming back here." said Leo.

"Yep, Amethyst wouldn't let me go with my injury." Raph replied.

"Don't be so mad at him, he saved my sisters life." defended Topaz.

"Probably benefitting himself more than your sister." remarked Mike.

WHACK!

"Ow." Mike yelled.


End file.
